Sakit karena Rindu?
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: Entah mengapa keadaan Relena terus memburuk. Berpuluh-puluh dokter sudah berusaha mengobatinya, tapi tak seorang pun yang mengetahui apa penyebab sakitnya Relena. Masa dia sakit gara-gara merindukan seseorang?


**Disclaimer : Bukan saya pastinya.**

**Hai Minna! Ini fic GW kedua Kuchi. Makasih buat yang udah ngereview fic pertama Kuchi. Dan makasih juga yang udah ngasih tahu orang yang ngebunuh **

**ayah angkatnya Relena. Ini fic kedua, enjoy!**

**Datanglah, Heero**

**© 2009, Yuusaki Kuchiki**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang terbaring di tempat tidur mewah. Wajahnya yang putih sedikit kemerah-merahan. Dari raut wajahnya, ia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Keringat terus mengalir dari wajahnya. Ia sedang sakit. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita dengan rambut biru tua.

"Relena-sama, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya sambil meletakkan segelas air putih di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Belum terlalu baik. Aku masih merasa demam." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Relena tersebut. Wanita itu lalu memegang kening Relena.

"Suhu badanmu memang masih tinggi sekali. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau tidur saja?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Terima kasih, Noin." Jawab Relena lemah. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, melarikan diri ke alam mimpi. Noin tersenyum. Ia lalu keluar dan membiarkan Relena sendirian.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya seorang lelaki muda yang menyandarkan badannya di sebelah pintu.

"Belum membaik. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Letnan Zechs." Jawab Noin.

"Apa yang menyebabkan Relena sampai sakit begini?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan beriringan.

"Entahlah. Dia tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Sudah belasan dokter berusaha mengobatinya, tapi dia belum sembuh juga." Jawab Noin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Membiarkannya saja?" Zechs bertanya dengan nada yang amat cemas. Wajar, Relena Peacecraft adalah adik semata wayangnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Menurutku, dia sedang merindukan seseorang. Tapi, mungkin pendapatku salah, Relena tidak pernah mau menceritakan apa yang dia pikirkan," Jawab Noin, tak yakin.

"Merindukan … seseorang … Apa mungkin dia?" Gumam Zechs.

"Mungkin. Kita harus mencarinya secepatnya." Jawab Noin sambil menatap langit.

Tapi, dimana dia sekarang?

**X~Z**

"Hey, Heero. Kau masih memperbaiki Gundammu?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut coklat.

"Masih." Jawab Heero dingin.

"Ayolah Heero. Perang belum mulai lagi, bisakah kau kerjakan itu nanti?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak bisa, Duo."

"Kau ini, bisakah kau memikirkan hal lain selain perang?" Tanya Duo lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Heero, berpikirlah hal yang ringan-ringan sesekali. Ehm, misalnya Relena?"

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan dia?" Jawab Heero dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Heero. Dari caramu memandangnya, sudah terlihat bahwa kau menaruh hati padanya," Jelas Duo.

"Kau mengigau, Duo." Heero yang akhirnya selesai memperbaiki Gundamnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Duo.

"Hei, kau malu mengakuinya kan?" Duo masih tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak punya pengakuan apapun."

"Hey, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya? Aku rasa dia masih menaruh hati padamu." Duo tidak menggubris perkataan Heero.

"Mungkin dia sedang melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya." Kini Heero berdiri membelakangi Duo. Tangannya terlihat memegang sebuah cangkir.

"Entah kenapa aku merindukannya. Apa kau berpikiran sama denganku, Heero?"

"Tidak."

"Hah, kau ini." Duo yang bosan mengganggu Heero lalu pergi untuk berjalan-jalan.

Sepeninggal Duo, Heero malah memikirkan kata-kata Duo barusan.

_Relena Peacecraft. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Perasaanku tidak enak tentangnya. Apa dia mengalami sesuatu? Tunggu, kenapa aku ini? Itu bukan urusanku. _Pikir Heero.

_Tapi, apa benar dia baik-baik saja? Semoga. Aaahh, kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya terus-terusan? Bodoh. _Pikir Heero lagi.

Heero lalu pergi menyusul Duo.

_Mungkin mengunjunginya sesekali tidak ada salahnya, _pikirnya.

**X~Z**

"Dimana kita bisa menemukannya?" Tanya Letnan Zechs pada Noin yang sedang menghadap layar komputer.

"Entahlah. Dia seorang pilot Gundam. Sulit menemukannya dalam keadaan gencatan senjata seperti ini." Jawab Noin. Zechs memandang putus asa kearah layar komputer.

Sementara itu. Relena Peacecraft terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan panasnya belum juga turun. Terlebih lagi, hatinya merasa sakit. Relena kembali memejamkan matanya. Kali ini dia tidak tertidur, hanya berpikir. Kapan dia akan bertemu lagi dengannya?

_Kapan aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Tiga tahun sudah lewat. Apa aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi? _Pikir Relena.

Tanpa sadar, Relena menitikkan air mata. Tiga tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan kini Relena merasa sakit. Sakit yang tidak kuasa lagi dibendung. Ternyata itu berdampak pada kesehatan fisiknya. Dia sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi nyatanya ia tidak sanggup. Ia tidak sanggup melupakan seorang Heero Yuy.

TOK! TOK!

Relena segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menghapus air matanya. Dengan suara parau, dia mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"Masuk!"

Miliardo Peacecraft masuk sambil membawakan beberapa macam obat.

"Kakak…" Gumam Relena sambil berusaha untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Zechs sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Relena dan meletakkan obat yang dia bawa di meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Belum terlalu baik. Ada apa?" Tanya Relena heran. Tidak biasanya kakaknya menjenguknya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Tanya Zechs langsung.

"Ceritakan? Aku rasa tidak. Kenapa?" Roman muka Relena sedikit terkejut.

"Kau berbohong kan? Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu?"

"Ah, siapa maksudmu? Aku tidak—"

"Jangan berbohong Relena! Kau mencintainya kan?" Zechs sedikit berteriak pada Relena.

"Aku—" Relena terkejut mendengar perkataan kakaknya. "Jika iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melarangku bertemu dengannya?" Teriak Relena. Butir-butir air mata kini mengalir pelan di pipinya. Ia tahu, kakaknya tidak suka ia menyukai Heero.

Zechs lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Dengan lembut ia lalu memeluk Relena. Relena terkejut luar biasa dengan perlakuan kakaknya. Kenapa dia?

"Akhirnya kau jujur juga. Jadi kau sakit karena merindukannya?" Tanya Zechs.

Relena akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Dengan sedikit ragu dia akhirnya balas memeluk kakaknya. Jadi Zechs melakukan ini untuk memancingnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Harusnya ia tahu dari awal.

"Tenang saja, kami masih berusaha mencarinya. Mungkin waktunya agak lama. Tapi, bersabarlah." Ucap Zechs. Relena mengangguk pelan sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Baru kali ini dia merasa dekat dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Letnan Zechs! Kau harus melihat ini!" Teriak Noin sambil berlari ke kamar Relena. Zechs dan Relena sama-sama terkejut.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, Relena-sama." Ucap Noin setelah sadar bahwa ia tadi berteriak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Noin." Jawab Relena sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Noin?" Tanya Zechs sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, lebih baik anda ke ruang utama sekarang." Jawab Noin. Zechs mengangguk. Dia lalu pergi menuju ke ruang utama.

"Istirahatlah, Relena-sama." Ujar Noin. Relena mengangguk sambil kembali berbaring.

Noin lalu mengejar Letnan Zechs yang sudah sampai di ruang utama. Zechs terlihat tidak percaya terhadap apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Tuhan memang adil.

"Hai! Kenapa kalian terlihat tidak senang melihat kami?" Tanya Duo Maxwell. Zechs menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami justru sangat senang melihat kalian." Jawab Zechs cepat.

"Kalian tidak biasanya kemari. Ada maksud apa?" Tanya Noin.

"Ah, kami hanya berkunjung saja. Karena sekarang sedang gencatan senjata, kami jadi tidak punya pekerjaan. Apa kalian keberatan?" Ujar Duo.

"Kami tidak keberatan. Dan kau, Heero Yuy, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ujar Zechs dingin. Heero menatapnya tajam. Zechs lalu pergi dari ruangan itu dan memerintahkan Heero untuk mengikutinya. Duo hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan heran.

"Zechs tidak akan membunuhnya kan?"

**X~Z**

Di sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari ruang utama.

"Heero Yuy, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur." Zechs menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Apa kau mencintai Relena?"

Heero terkejut. Mencintai Relena? Dia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jadi, dia berpikir dua kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Letnan Zechs.

"Tidak." Jawabnya datar.

"Begitu. Lalu apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini?" Tanya Zechs sambil memandang Heero dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa." Jawab Heero sambil memandang balik Zechs.

"Oh. Aku pikir kau akan menemui adikku. Jika itu tujuanmu, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia tewas terbunuh oleh anggota OZ." Ujar Zechs.

Mata Heero melebar tidak percaya pada hal yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya mati?" Tanya Heero dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

"Aku harus membuktikan kesetiaanku pada OZ. Yaitu dengan jalan membunuh adikku sendiri." Jawab Zechs tenang. Dia memperhatikan setiap gerakan Heero.

"KAU—" Teriak Heero sambil berlari kearah Zechs dan langsung memukulnya.

"KAU MEMBIARKAN ADIKMU SENDIRI MATI?" Teriak Heero. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengandalikan dirinya lagi. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali membunuh Zechs saat ini juga.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sendiri tidak peduli dengannya kan?" Tanya Zechs sambil mengelap darah dari ujung bibirnya.

Heero terdiam. Zechs benar. Apa dia sendiri peduli?

_Ya, aku peduli. _Pikir Heero.

"Bagaimana, Heero Yuy? Apa kau peduli? Kau bahkan tidak menyukainya kan?" Tanya Zechs dengan nada sedikit sinis.

_Apa aku peduli padanya? Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? _Heero masih berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana, pilot Gundam?" Zechs terlihat tidak sabar. Heero masih terdiam.

"Ah, sebelum mati Relena berkata padaku … Ia mencintaimu." Ucap Zechs. Ekspresi Heero kini terlihat menyesal.

_Dia …mencintai manusia sepertiku? _Pikir Heero.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau peduli padanya?"

"Aku … aku … mencintainya.." Jawab Heero putus-putus.

_Tak ada gunanya mengatakannya sekarang. _Pikir Heero.

Zechs tersenyum. "Kau lulus, pilot Gundam."

Heero mendongakkan kepalanya, heran. "Apa maksudmu, letnan?" Zechs tertawa.

"Relena ada di kamarnya. Ia sedang sakit parah sekarang. Kau mau menemuinya?" Tanya Zechs. Heero membelalakan matanya. Seorang letnan Zechs berbohong kepadanya?

"Kau—" Ekspresi Heero kini sudah tidak bisa ditebak.

"Sudahlah, marah sekarang pun sudah percuma. Kau sudah terlanjur mengakuinya. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya kan? Pergilah ke ujung lorong dan bukalah pintu kedua dari kiri. Jangan lakukan hal yang macam-macam pilot Gundam."

Heero masih menatap Zechs dengan tajam. Seharusnya dia memukulnya lebih keras tadi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Heero keluar dari ruangan dan menuju kamar yang dimaksud oleh Zechs.

**X~Z**

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Tanya Duo pada Noin. Noin menggeleng.

"Hah, anak aneh itu. Entah kenapa dia tadi mempunyai pikiran untuk berkunjung kemari," Ujar Duo.

"Heero Yuy berpikir untuk berkunjung kemari?"

"Iya. Aku pikir dia merindukan Relena. Hanya saja dia tidak mau mengatakannya. Dia malah bilang, ingin kemari supaya aku diam dan tidak mengoceh terus." Duo menceritakannya dengan berapi-api. Noin tertawa. Tiba-tiba Zechs masuk.

"Oi, mana Heero? Kau tidak membunuhnya kan?" Tanya Duo cemas.

"Tenang saja. Belum saatnya aku membunuhnya. Dia sedang menyelesaikan masalahnya sekarang." Jawab Zechs santai. Duo memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau mau makan?"

**X~Z**

Heero memandang pintu yang tepat berada di depannya. Dia bingung hendak melakukan apa sekarang. Dengan perlahan, dia membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Relena yang sedang tertidur. Ia lalu masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia lalu berjalan kearah Relena. Relena memang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Heero hanya terdiam di pinggir tempat tidur Relena.

Perlahan Relena membuka matanya. Remang-remang dia melihat seseorang di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya kabur. Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa sosok itu.

"Kau…siapa?" Tanya Relena pelan. Heero terdiam.

"Relena…" Bisik Heero pelan.

"Ti—tidak mungkin. Heero …"

"Ya."

"Heero! Kenapa kau …" Relena berusaha untuk berdiri. Matanya kini sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang ada di depannya.

Karena kondisinya masih lemah, Relena hampir terjatuh saat mencoba berdiri. Tapi Heero dengan sigap menopangnya.

"Istirahatlah, Relena." Ucap Heero.

Relena tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Dia langsung menghambur memeluk Heero.

"Heero …" Relena kini terisak-isak dipelukan Heero. "Jangan … pergi …"

"Kenapa kau sakit begini?" Tanya Heero. Relena menggeleng.

"Relena, aku—"

"Hm?"

"Aku—Aku berjanji akan segera kembali." Ucap Heero gugup. Relena memandang Heero dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku akan kembali. Untukmu." Jawab Heero pelan, berharap Relena tidak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya

"Kau … serius?" Relena masih tidak percaya. Heero hanya mengangguk pelan, ternyata Relena mendengarnya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya supaya Relena tidak melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Relena sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Hari ini Heero belajar bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya.

**X~Z**

"Hah, berakhir bahagia untuk mereka, ya," Ujar Duo sambil melipat tangannya di atas kepala.

"Jika dia menghancurkan hati adikku, dia akan menerima akibatnya."

"Brother Complex." Gumam Duo. Noin hanya tertawa.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, pilot Gundam?"

"Apa kau punya pizza?"

**THE END**

**Selesai!! Tamat!! The end!! –Bahagia banget- Tapi kenapa jadinya kayak gini, ya? –pundung di pojokan-**

**Maaf ya kalo mereka kayaknya sedikit OOC. Dan ini murni imajinasi. Jadi, kagak ada setting begini di animenya.**

**Ini fic kedua Kuchi di Fandom GW. Kuchi cuma minta satu hal kok. Review, please? Terutama saran. Flame juga boleh sih. Pengin ngerasain yang namanya flame.**


End file.
